1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is generally related to devices used for hanging clothes and specifically devices used for hanging clothes that provide means for preventing the same from slipping off the hanger and for preventing wrinkles and creases in the clothes so hung.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tubes for ordinary wire hangers having a substantially greater diameter than the wire of said hanger have been within the knowledge of those having skill in the prior art for many years. Even to the extent of providing slits therein to allow receipt of the wire hanger into said slit as is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,443 by Rodgers FIG. 4. In addition, hanger hooks of the kind described herein have also been well known in the prior art and are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,239 by Ginther, FIG. 1. However, there is an inherent problem with the tubular members as described in Rodgers in that should the tube rotate while the clothing is draped over the tube, it may rotate such that the slit which allows insertion of the wire hanger aligns with the lower bar of the hanger, the very weight of the clothes causes the tube to expell the hanger and drop free thereof while the clothing remains hanging in place, thereby defeating the entire purpose of adding the tube in the first instance namely the prevention of creases and wrinkles.
Ginther on the other hand recognized this problem and has provided a device with a transverse slit so that the weight of the clothes or the rotation of the tubular portion of the device disclosed therein cannot cause alignment of the slit with the wire or the expelling of the wire from the device. However, Ginther still does not prevent the creasing of or introduction of wrinkles in the clothes hung on the device.
The above problems have been solved by the instant invention wherein it is the object thereof to provide a device which allows a tubular member to be added to the lower wire of an ordinary wire hanger but which cannot expell the lower wire of said hanger.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which will provide hooks for engaging ties, pants, skirts, and the like and holding them in a fixed position longitudinally of said hanger.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for attachment to a hanger which not only provides a large diameter tube but also provides clips which may be positioned either above or below said tube according to the specific purpose of the user but also provides clips thereon which are adjustable longitudinally of said tube.